


3 Palavras ou Menos

by Perhappiness



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, dê suporte à autora, permissão dada, sério vai visitar a fic original, tradução, uso de álcool
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhappiness/pseuds/Perhappiness
Summary: "Keith," Pidge interrompeu, descansando o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na palma da mão. "descreva o Lance em três palavras ou menos""Quem?"Lance soltou um grunhido indignado. "O que você está falando?! Você sabe exatamente quem eu sou!"Keith não olhou para ele. "Eu não reconheço o nome"Tradução da fanfic 3 Words or Less, da autora Fairiedtailed, publicada originalmente no AO3 (Archive of our own). Tradução autorizadaFanfic original: : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7603084Fanart: http://cynicallyneutral.tumblr.com/post/150544291223/based-off-of-this-fic-please-read-it-its-so





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [3 Words or Less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603084) by [fairietailed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairietailed/pseuds/fairietailed). 



> Olá olá, pessoal. Essa é a minha primeira tradução, então se verem qualquer erro ou se não entenderem alguma passagem, me avise. Link da fic original na sinopse e nas notas finais.

“Entrevistas de emprego são idiotas” Lance falou do outro lado da sala, Pidge murmurou em  concordância. “Quero dizer, que tipos de perguntas são essas?”

“O que eles estão perguntando?” Pidge indagou, e Lance se aproximou um pouco da tela do computador, apertando os olhos.

“Descreva você mesmo em três palavras ou menos”

“Isso é idiota ‘’, disse Pidge, e Lance soltou um gemido, fechando o notebook e empurrando-o através da mesa da cozinha.

“Estou cansado de entrevistas por hoje. Feito, eu te digo”

“Você nunca vai encontrar outro emprego desse jeito”

“Foda-se, Pidge! Eu já tenho um trabalho, então não é como se me estivesse faltando dinheiro!”

“Você é miserável, e você reclama disso para mim constantemente, o dia todo, todos os dias.”

“Sim, exato”, Lance retrucou, permanecendo sentando na mesa e espreguiçando seus braços acima de sua cabeça. “Vamos ir beber. Chame o pessoal, veja se eles podem vir”

Pidge revirou os olhos, mas mandou a mensagem para o grupo de qualquer maneira.

∆

 “Sério?”

Lance encarou Keith do outro lado da mesa. Keith encarou de volta.

“O que?”

“Ninguém mais pôde vir?”

Pidge se aproximou de Lance, empurrando-o no assento com os quadris

“Hunk saiu com a Shay e o Shiro com a Allura” Pidge respondeu. “Você realmente quer a mãe e o pai do grupo sendo todo melosos aqui? E você _realmente_ quer o Hunk e a Shay sentados aqui e falando sobre pedras e tecnologia e outras coisas estranhas a noite toda?”

“Pidge, _você_ fala sobre pedras e tecnologia e coisas estranhas literalmente o tempo todo”

“Sim, mas o que eu falo é na verdade interessante”

“Justo”

Keith estava em silêncio, bebericando sua cerveja. Lance olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. “Você tem alguma coisa para dizer nessa situação?”

“Na verdade não” Keith deu de ombros e Lance deixou sua cabeça bater na mesa. O silêncio perdurou por um minuto antes que Pidge murmurasse algo, pensando alto, ao lado de Lance.

“O que você disse mais cedo?”

“Quê?”

Pidge fez um balançou sua bebida, pensativo. “A coisa das três palavras ou menos. O que você disse?”

Lance ficou em silêncio por um minuto antes de murmurar “Eu sai antes que pudesse pensar em algo, por que?”

“Eu só estava pensando.” Pidge falou, mesmo que o brilho em seus óculos dissesse que ele não planejava nada de bom. “Como _você_ descreveria você mesmo?”

“Bom,” Lance gaguejou um pouco, se ajeitando no assento para que sua perna esquerda ficasse sobre o banco, o braço jogado no encosto. “Como _você_ descreveria _você mesmo_?”

“Brilhante, carismático e determinado” Pidge falou sem hesitação, e Lance ficou um pouco surpreso.

“Mais como egocêntrico, condescendente e sorrateiro.” Lance soltou, pulando um pouco em seu assente. Do outro lado da mesa, Keith riu para sua cerveja.

“Você nunca respondeu à minha pergunta,”Pigde falou. “Como você descreveria você mesmo?”

“Além de bonito, incrível e maravilhoso?” disse rindo, ficando sério logo em seguida, realmente pensando em uma resposta. “Eu não sei. Talvez leal, confiável e bem-orientado?”

“São duas palavras” Keith pontuou e Lance franziu a testa. “Tem um hífen, é uma só”

“Não é”

“É sim!”

“Não é”

“É si...”

“Keith,” Pidge interrompeu, descansando o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na palma da mão. “descreva o Lance em três palavras ou menos”

“Quem?”

A mesa ficou em silêncio por um momento, Keith direcionando a Pidge um olhar mortal acima da borda de seu copo, a mandíbula de Lance quase no chão. O silêncio perdurou até Pigde começar a rir.

Lance soltou um grunhido indignado. “O que você está falando?! Você sabe exatamente quem eu sou!”

Keith não olhou para ele. “Eu não reconheço o nome”

Lance contorceu-se no outro lado da mesa, irritado “Isso não são nem ao menos três palavras!”

“Pidge disse ‘ou menos’”

“Eu _disse_ isso,” Pidge falou entre risadas, e Lance quase bateu sua mão na mesa.

“Você também não!” Ele estalou a língua, se afundando no banco com um bico. Entretanto Lance jurou que viu Keith sorrir.

∆

O jogo continuou pelo resto da noite. Ele se tornou uma batalha de velocidade entre Pidge e Keith, onde Pidge jogava um número e Keith respondia o mais rápido possível. Lance, por razões óbvias, não gostou muito da brincadeira.

“Três palavras” Pidge disparou e Keith nem ao menos piscou.

“Piloto de carga”

Lance engasgou com a cerveja. (Ele nem ao menos conseguia lembrar quantas ele tinha bebido, isso era uma coisa ruim?)

Pidge concordou. “Ok, quatro palavras”

“Eu não o conheço”

“Reciclado” Lance protestou, mas Pidge o ignorou.

“Três palavras”

“Não muito bonito”

Essa rendeu um novo protesto de Lance, que bateu seu copo na mesa e inclinou em seus cotovelos para conseguir encarar Keith nos olhos. Não que ele precisasse  fazer muito esforço... Keith era na verdade menor que ele. Então, ao invés disso, ele se abaixou um pouco.

“Para a sua informação,” ele disse, as palavras se embolando um pouco “eu sou muito bonito, obrigado.”

Keith engasgou, derrubando o resto de sua bebida (alguém lembrava em que numero eles estavam?)

Pidge deixou uma risada escapar, mudando o assunto para o novo notebook que ele tinha comprado na semana passada.

∆

Quase duas horas e muitas, muitas bebidas depois, Lance encarou um Keith corado do outro lado da mesa.

“Como você descreveria você mesmo?” As palavras estavam misturadas, uma prova do quanto de álcool ele tinha bebido nessa noite, mas Keith pareceu entende-lo bem o suficiente.

“Provavelmente talentoso, rápido... hã... talvez legal?”

Lance concordou, escorregando um pouco no seu assento. Sua cabeça pesava e ele queria apoiá-la na mesa.

“Mophhmurphmuffmphphff”

“Quê?

Lance levantou levemente sua cabeça da mesa. ( Quando ele tinha a apoiado?)

“Eu disse que isso não era verdade”

“Então como você me descreveria?” Keith perguntou, apontando um dedo na direção de Lance.

Lance contou as palavras em sua mão.

“Grande. Gordo. Idiota”

Lance esperava raiva. Talvez aborrecimento, talvez que Keith revidasse e que eles começassem uma nova rodada de insultos. Ele não esperava, no entanto, que Keith desse risada.

Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e ele cobriu sua boca com a mão, olhos fechados enquanto ele ria e se apoiava no encosto, deslizando um pouco pela cadeira. Seus olhos lacrimejavam e ele engasgava um pouco enquanto ria. Subitamente o bar ficou muito quente, Lance pensou.

“Isso foi engraçado”, Keith disse se recuperando, descansando seu cotovelo na mesa e apoiando seu queixo nos nós dos dedos. Ele olhou para Lance, vestígios de um sorriso ainda em seu rosto. “Você é engraçado”

Lance não tinha certeza se ele poderia aguentar mais. (Era bom que ele estivesse sentado).

Subitamente, Pidge surgiu atrás dele, pulando quase meio metro no ar.

“Três palavras”

Keith ponderou um pouco, franzindo seu nariz como Samantha de A Feiticeira. (Lance pensou em como ele gostava da Samantha de A Feiticeira)

“Ele é ok.”

Lance engasgou.

∆

“Eu acho que você já bebeu o suficiente”

“Não, _você_ já bebeu o suficiente”

“Lance, por favor. Você não precisa de outra bebida”

“Pidge, por favor, eu faço o que eu quero”

Lance segurou sua cerveja um pouco mais alto, tirando-a do alcance de Pidge. Ele cerrou os olhos, mas deu um passo para trás, dando de ombros ao invés de tentar pegar o copo.

“Vocês dois já tiveram o suficiente, vocês sabem”

“Não, nós não tivemos” Lance falou, mostrando a língua para Pidge.

“Keith” Pidge chamou, e na mesa, alguns metros dali, Keith murmurou alguma coisa. Ele estava quase dormindo, sua cabeça descansando nos seus braços. Lance decidiu que queria passar a mão no cabelo de Keith, de forma totalmente platônica e não-estranha.

“Uma palavra” Keith pensou por um momento, e Lance se perguntou se ele tinha dormido. Mas então ele disse sua palavra.

“Bonito”

Lance quase derrubou sua cerveja.

“Você disse bonito?!”

Saiu mais como um guincho do que como uma pergunta, todas as palavras juntas com uma pequena pausa. Keith levantou sua cabeça, apoiando o seu rosto em uma mão, uma vermelhidão se espalhou por suas bochechas e seu nariz, ele olhou para o outro lado.

“Eu não sei do que você está falando”

Lance soltou um som que parecia terrivelmente similar ao de uma baleia morrendo. Os cantos da boca de Keith se elevaram, formando um sorriso. Lance pôde praticamente sentir as flechas acertando diretamente seu coração.

“Duas palavras” Pidge falou atrás dele. Keith não excitou. “Olhos bonitos”. Lance cambaleou para trás.

“Três palavras” Pidge continuou, olhando para suas unhas com um falso interesse.

Keith murmurou “Sorriso realmente fofo”

Lance se apoiou em uma das cadeiras próxima a ele, segurando seu peito como uma daquelas velhinhas em um comercial de Risco à Vida.

“Quatro palavras” Pidge praticamente cantarolou.

Keith sorriu mais largo. “Gosto da voz dele”

Lance não tinha certeza de quanto mais ele poderia aguentar.

“Cinco palavras”

“Eu quero te beijar, Lance” Lance descobriu o seu limite.

“Seis palavras” o sorriso de Pidge quase chegava às suas orelhas, e Lance estava preocupado com o fato de que ele poderia usar isso contra Lance mais tarde. Mas ele estava mais ocupado com outras coisas para ligar para isso no momento. Keith gemeu um pouco e os joelhos de Lance fraquejaram.

“Eu realmente quero te beijar, Lance” Lance colocou sua bebida no balcão, dando alguns passos à frente.

“Sete palavras”

“Eu quero muito mesmo te beijar, Lance” Lance não conseguia respirar.

“Oito palavras”

“Eu realmente quero muito te beijar agora, Lance”

E quando Keith olhou para ele, com um biquinho se formando no lábio inferior e um olhar desesperando, Lance recebeu seu tiro final.

“Duas palavras, Keith” Pidge praticamente cantou, se virando e andando para o outro lado do bar, deixando-os para trás conforme andava.

Keith olhou para Lance, face corada e a voz tremendo levemente. “Por favor?”

Lance viu estrelas.

Ele estava de joelhos agora, ao lado de Keith, que o olhava. Ele não fazia ideia se era o álcool ou as luzes ou somente o fato de que ele tinha sido completamente derrotado várias vezes por Keith e seu rosto bonito aquela noite. Mas quando ele olhou para Keith acima dele, ele pode pensar em três palavras para descrevê-lo.

“Deslumbrante. Incrível. Arrebatador.”

“O que são essas?” Keith perguntou, abaixando-se para poder ficar frente a frente de Lance.

“Você” ele respondeu, e ele se ergueu um centímetro, se aproximando dos lábios de Keith. Ele conseguia sentir a respiração do outro, ele podia praticamente sentir o gosto do álcool nos lábios de Keith. Ele podia praticamente respirar Keith e...

Lance subitamente ficou enjoado, a tontura tomando conta dele. Em um segundo ele se virou para o outro lado e vomitou no chão.

Keith o olhou de olhos arregalados, surpreso. E então ele riu, se segurando no encosto e se dobrando de rir, as mãos agarradas firmemente ao banco para que ele permanecesse sentado. Ele tentou se acalmar para que não acabasse vomitando assim como Lance.

“Seu... seu rosto. Desculpa... É que você” Keith tentava dizer entre ataques de riso.

Lance sabia que ele deveria estar irritado. Sabia que ele deveria estar triste por ter perdido a oportunidade, deveria se deprimir ao menos um pouco porque não havia beijado Keith da maneira que ele queria. Mas ao assistir Keith rir no banco, face corada e os olhos quase fechados, com pequenas rugas ao redor, ele pensou que essa era uma das coisas mais bonitas que ele já tinha visto em anos, então ele realmente não se importou em ter perdido a oportunidade.

∆

Até a manhã seguinte, quando Pidge socou seu braço até doer e começou a xigar porque tinha sido “uma perda de uma oportunidade perfeita. Eu nunca mais irei tentar ajudar vocês dois de novo”

Então ele se arrependeu um pouco.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, aqui estamos. Espero que tenha gostado, e se gostou, visite a fic original também e deixe kudos/ bookmarks/ comentários. Vamos dar suporte a essa autora maravilhosa.  
> Link original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7603084  
> Também existe uma fanart baseada na fic, caso alguém queira ver o link é esse:  
> http://cynicallyneutral.tumblr.com/post/150544291223/based-off-of-this-fic-please-read-it-its-so


End file.
